The present invention relates generally to a protective covering to protect an individual from the harmful rays of the sun.
The invention has been developed primarily for use only with a hooded pram or stroller and will be described hereinafter with reference to this application. It would be appreciated, however, that the invention is not limited to this particular field of use.
With the increased awareness of the hole in the ozone layer, skin cancer, sun spots, tumours and other UV related concerns, there has been a world wide movement towards protecting individuals from the harmful. UV rays, created by the sun. Many examples of UV protection exist, for example, some local swimming pools have erected shade cloths to cover part swimming area, local authorities, schools and other organisations have required workers and school children to use suncreen, hats and protective clothing when outdoors.
Similarly, governments have attempted to educate the general public in the necessity of protecting oneself from the sun with the use of campaigns such as "Slip, Slop, Slap" resulting in the general public increasingly using wide brim hats, long sleeve shirts and the like to keep themselves protected from the harmful rays whenever outdoors.
Children are particularly vulnerable to damage from UV radiation. In the early years of childhood the skin is very sensitive and susceptible to damaging UV rays.
Conventional prams and strollers did not and still do not provide adequate UV protection. Indeed up until recently these prams and strollers were not designed with UV protection in mind. They generally only included a hood section adapted to keep the occupant relatively dry during rain. As awareness of the hazards of UV rays increased the hood was incorrectly marketed as both a shield from the rain and from the sun.
It was found, however that although this hood section provided some protection from the elements the hood section did not satisfactorily keep the rain and certainly not direct and reflected sunlight off the occupant. Accordingly, it was generally necessary for a towel or other shade means to be draped over the hood section in an effort to keep out the rain and/or sun. This arrangement not only did not provide adequate protection for the occupant, but it had the effect of restricting airflow to and around the occupant. Furthermore, the occupant may suffer trauma from being enclosed whilst moving, not knowing where they were going or what was around them.
In an effort to stop any trauma caused by the above techniques and to more fully enclose the occupant, some prior art prams and strollers included a protective device hanging from the hood section made of a clear plastic. This device, whilst efficient in protecting an occupant from the rain, however, did not provide sufficient airflow to the occupant. Indeed since the device was transparent, sunlight could reach the occupant heating up the interior quite markedly. Since there was little in the way of air circulating in the interior, a green house effect was created whereby the occupant was both uncomfortable and exposed to the harmful UV rays from the sun.